Noah Jefferson
He is a character featured on South Park: The New Age! Overview Noah is the leader of the guy population at his school and is usually seen as the protagonist with his best friend, Blake. He is the friendliest of his 5 other best friends and the bravest. He has a crush on Abby Wilder and later becomes her boyfriend. Season 1 In "The School Heist" Noah was the one daydreaming in the middle of the period. When it History, Noah asked Blake Good, Johnny Woods, James Foley & Danny Gunnforth if they wanted to bust out of the school as it is Friday and they could just enjoy their weekend. When going in the air vent, Noah commented that it is dangerous. When they were above the cafeteria, Noah and James both held Johnny down as the smell of food was getting to him. When they managed to make it outside, Noah compliments their good job until the realize that it is 3:30 pm and spent the whole day busting out. In "Noah's Perfect Day" Noah is at his locker and thinks about the last time he had a perfect day. He then goes home and prepares to have another one. However, he wakes up sick when his window was open all night. He gets to school and the others ask him what happened. He does not know and Blake accompanies him all day. However, Blake notices that Noah is getting others sick and brings him to the infirmary. Noah is then asleep and when he wakes up, he is well again but finds the whole school lines up for the infirmary. Noah and Johnny were full supporters of Blake and were helping him design his own derby customized with his own likings. When it came time for the race, Noah introduced Blake's derby car. Noah was cheering when Blake won in "Loser Derby Racing." In "Kentucky Butt Chicken" Noah was eating happily with the others in KFC. When Noah pointed out that there are bugs in the chicken, they all then tries to find out why. When both Jack and Blake distracts the manager, Noah takes both Johnny and James to the kitchen to find any clues. They all then split up. When Noah finds the secret ingredient, he exposes KFC. They all then happily go out to get some Popeys instead. In "I Work For Money" Danny gives his extra ticket to Noah. At the concert, the two constantly bump into two other guys who then takes them out back and is about to beat them up. Noah then persuades them not to and the two ditches the guys out there, locked out. When going home, Danny tells Noah that he was glad that he went with him. When getting caught, Noah made up a lie. During the Lame Game, Noah got second. However, he was electrocuted and tazered. When Blake escapes, Noah tells him to return. When Noah is about to lose and face the Final Penalty, he was saved by Blake. Noah then hugs Blake and they all give Miss Idaho the Final Punishment in "The Lame Game." In "Danny Gunnforth for President!" Noah jumps at the idea supports Danny all the way. When Jack declared that he would run against Danny, Noah said sarcastically good luck and told him he had no chance. When the 5th graders would not stop messing with them, Noah made the plan to stop them. At the elections, Noah and the others sided for Danny. After Danny won, Noah told Jack that he had no chance going up against a guy like Danny. Jack then agrees with him. In "Johnny vs. Badger Boy I" Noah is seen at Blake's house playing video games. When Noah beats Blake, he slams down his controller. Noah and Blake gathers the boys to help Johnny with his problem. When Badger Boy hangs Noah, he falls into the river. Noah along with the other boys (except for James) was captured by the evil "End of the World" spirit. When James saves them, Noah thanks him and tells them to hurry and leave before they are standed in thought in "The End." In "Noah in Slumberland" Noah dreams about his disfunctional family and how to make everything better. He then runs down to a place and grets Blake as he hurries. He then finds Abby Wilder and falls head over heels for her. He then tries to win her but fals every time. He thne wakes up and is glad that it was a dream. He then wonders if it really was. In "Die Hard" Noah was a bit annoyed at Jack's constant lies. Noah was sen along with the other boys, the doctor and Jack's family telling Jack that his illness is fake and that they all faked it to teach him a lesson. Season 2 In "Class Project" Noah is paired with Jenny and they do not get along or agree on anything. Noah is then ditched and she plans on doing the project alone. He then asks advice from Blake and that turns out to work and the two are able to work together and gets a B+. In "Old Folklore; I am South Park!" Noah went along with the boys to explore the village on their own. When they were captured by the bandits, Noah persuades them to expose their plan. Noah then made a plan to stop the bandits which is about to fail until Johnny manages to get there in time and shoots them. Noah is then hugged by many and thanked. All of the boys goes to Noah's house to take home the glory of Battle Racers 1: The Extreme Games. The 6 of them were racing each other in the World Cup as the rest of the guys in the 4th grade watches. Noah was winning until Blake blew up his car. However, Noah got revenge and managed to score 3rd in "Battle Racers 1: The Extreme Games." In "The Mystery of Old Man South Park" Noah was arguing with his friends that Old Man South Park was real. He then went out with his friends to go prove them wrong. However, he was horrified when he thought some old smelly guy was it. He then was told that Old Man South Park is in the Ruins of No Return. Noah was then brought to the attention (thanks to Blake & Danny) that the whole town is looking for him. Noah then split up the boys by two and went with Johnny. After holding back the townspeople, Noah is happy that Johnny found him but gave the reward and the chance to talk to Old Man South Park to Noah. Noah is then happy and makes his wish to him. In "Win a Date With You!" Noah was paired with Abby and so he did everything that she wanted him to do because she was so sweet and nice. At the end of the day, she gave Noah a kiss on the cheek. Interactions With Others Friendship with Blake Good The two are shown to be best friends and are almost never hostile or angry towards one another. They even usually accompany the other on an adventure as Noah usually takes the role of protagonist and Blake is the main supporter and vice versa. Blake was the one to accompany Noah all day when he was sick and tried to get him better. Blake then sends Noah to the infirmary to where he did get better. Noah was supporting Blake in the derby race competition and was helping him with it as he wants him to win. Noah cheered him on and was happy that he won. Noah was hoping that Blake could save them before the lightning round. When they got saved, Noah hugged Blake and thanked him for the rescue. Blake agreed with Noah's plan to stop the 5th graders. Noah was playing video games at the time at Blake's house. Noah asked Blake first to help with Johnny's problem. In his dream, Noah said hi to Blake as he went to go find himself a girl. Friendship with Danny Gunnforth They are show to be great friends as they have similar personalities and loves doing the same things. Usually when they are not important to the main story and has their own subplots, they are usually seen together hanging out. After Johnny, Noah is Danny's best friend and that probably goes the same for Noah. Danny offered Noah the chance to go to a concert with him. Noah accepts and they have a blast until two guys takes them outside and threatens to beat them up. When they escape, they both lock the guys outside and enjoy the rest of the concert. When heading home, they are happy they went. Noah supported Danny with his campaign and complimented him when he won. Friendship/Conflict with Jack Appleman Although he is a good friend to him, Jack is also the antagonist of many episodes and gets on many of the protagonists nerves. Noah even gets annoyed of Jack's antics once in a while and even sometimes shows little to no respect to him (much like James). However despite that, Jack considers Noah his best friend and Noah values Jack as a friend. Noah was helping Blake to make sure that both Jock and Jack lost. Noah did not like how Jack was acting mean towards his competitors and told Jack that he is not going to win. Noah was being very sarcastic towards Jack as Jack thought that he was able to beat Danny in the campaign. When Jack lost the campaign, Noah nicely states that he had no chance against Danny and Jack agrees with him. Noah disapproved of Jack lying to everyone. Noah was in on the trick against Jack about him dying and all of that nonsense. Friendship with Johnny Woods Noah and Johnny do not interact as much as Noah with some of the other boys. However, Noah values Johnny and cares for him deeply. Noah is willing to do anything to make Johnny happy and to do whatever it takes to put a smile on his face. Johnny in return is never cruel or hostile towards Noah, no matter what he does. Noah was aided by Johnny to help with Blake's derby car designs. The two high-fived at least three times during the episode as they were able to make ideas that would fit and agree on many things. When Johnny is being attacked by Badger Boy, Noah was the first one he turned to (signifying that he sees Noah as a big help). Friendship with James Foley Although their friendship is somewhat subtle, it is visible at times as James considers Noah to be his best friend. Noah cares for James and hates it when somebody calls him snobby and spoiled as he knows that James is neither of those things. Noah is ready to stick up for James anytime. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters